Confessions of the Heart
by Unkempt Eyebrows
Summary: I believe the title is self-explanatory. A ' feel good' fanfic in which Edmund proclaims his feelings for Tara, my character. As this is my first fanfic reviews are greatly appreciated.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY C.S. LEWIS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO!**

**This happens to be my first fanfic. So hope you all like it. I am not very good at writing romance. I just gave it a shot.**

**This scene occurs during the Golden Age. Here are the ages of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**Edmund- 21 **

**Tara-20**

**Peter- 24**

**Confessions of the Heart**

"_Ready, my lady"_

"_I'm ready when you are"_

_To this Naomi neighed and started galloping fiercely. The countryside was a blur of colours and I was clinging to her mane. _

"_Whoah! This is AMAZING!" I yelled screaming out the last word._

"_My lady, the ride has not yet begun"_

"_Wha…..OH NO!" and Naomi had just taken a huge leap. I could feel the thrust created when her hoofs left the ledge. I made the biggest mistake by looking down and the ground seemed miles beneath me._

"_AAAAAAAAAH" and horse and rider landed safely on the other side._

_We rode on all the way with the wind whipping our faces. To think riding a horse could be so exhilarating. We rode on till we reached Cair Paravel._

_Cair Paravel looked lovely with its glass windows glistening in the sunset and the beach never looked more tranquil. It stood tall, majestic and welcoming._

_Meanwhile Naomi's gallop had slowed down to a canter._

"_Well, my ladyship. How was the ride?" Naomi asked._

"_Unbelievable! We were going so fast, any faster and time won't be able to catch up with us."_

"_Your enthusiasm amuses me. Her majesty Queen Lucy rode me even faster than this."_

"_And it's a miracle she stayed on the saddle" I exclaimed_

"_Hurrumph!" she snorted and started trotting. Within minutes we had reached the stables and Pike the stable hand was awaiting our return. Naomi's flanks were heaving and so I quickly got down {while managing to bruise my derrière}._

"_Careful, my lady" Naomi said._

"_It's all right! I am fine" I replied while watching Pike trying to control his laughter. He patted Naomi and gently led her back into the stables._

"_I'll take care of her my lady, you take care of your back" his voice fading as he moved deeper into the stables._

"_Pike, stop!"_

_Pike turned around looking at me cautiously. I darted towards them whispering my thanks into Naomi's ear and gave her a sugar. She nibbled, her eyes radiating joy. _

"_Make sure she drinks plenty of water and uhh….upon pain of death do not forget to brush her coat." I mock glared. Pike nodded reassuringly before cheekily winking at me. That 13 year old was a handful if you asked me but a delightful handful._

_I turned around only to be greeted by a broad something that blocked the sunlight appearing from the entrance of the stables. That broad something on further scrutiny appeared to be a chest and on looking up I saw his face, smirking down at me._

"_Hello!" the masculine voice said before moving out of my personal space._

"_Hello! What are you doing down here? Its rather early isn't it?"_

"_First of all I happen to be a King so I presume I can be where I want when I want, secondly Peter is the one 'magnificently' snoring, thirdly what are you doing here?" _

"_I just went for a ride with Naomi Your insolence"_

"_Aaah! Insolence eh! Will the lady care to join me…I mean will the imbecile care to join me for a walk?" he grinned. The dimple which emerged on the right corner of his mouth intensified with my frown. That dimple was driving me crazy._

"_I think this imbecile here would prefer to not go on a walk with….Wipe that silly expression of your face. It doesn't suit you" when I saw Edmund look at me with puppy-eyes. If he thought I would fall for that he was mistaken._

"_Your wish is my command! So will you come?" he asked earnestly._

"_Fine" I mean who could resist that look. I couldn't._

_We walked slowly in comfortable silence towards the royal gardens. My favourite spot was the little fountain surrounded by roses arranged in a circle and out of familiarity my legs took me there. Edmund followed close by keeping up with my pace._

_Perfect, idyllic, peaceful. It was my little haven where I could sit unperturbed, where my mind was no longer clouded with royal duties to discharge, where time stood still. The roses where a plus point, adding to the beauty, the fragrance absolutely bewitching._

"_Tara" his voice said softly._

"_Hmmm"_

"_I've wanted to talk to you."_

"_Which you are doing"_

"_How clever of you!" sarcasm dripping in his voice._

"_Yes! With my immense powers of deduction….hey!" and she saw Edmund rolling is eyes._

"_I…..well I know this person who is very close to me…infact knows me inside out and ,this person" he said gesticulating with his hands._

"_Go on. What about this particular individual?" I said mimicking the same actions he performed._

"_This person has been my closest confidante and I feel that I am beginning to fall for this person but I do not know how to say it to her face. I'm afraid I might get rejected. I have known her a while and I have always admired her from the very start." He looked apprehensively at me fidgeting with his collar._

_This was shocking. The King Edmund, the one over whom millions of damsels were swooning over, the absolutely handsome and charming 'Just King' was having an insecurity complex. Whoever this female was, she should thank her lucky stars she was the object of his attentions and my heart sunk a little further with this revelation. _

_We had been close friends for the past two years, the backbone of one another to be precise and all of a sudden it hit me how I wanted close to sound something more, how I wanted something more than a platonic relationship. Every time we glanced at each other I would always look away due to the intensity of his gaze. Frankly speaking I had fallen for him hard. Then it struck me 'What if this close person was me? Rubbish! That is impossible. Me! Tara, his best friend.'_

"_Tara" Edmund looked at me with that same intense gaze. The butterflies were practically erupting in my stomach. It was now or never, a 'Do or Die' situation._

"_Edmund…..Do you…..I mean this person….is it by any chance…I mean…..is it me…..do you love me?" I said barely looking at him. I had stuttered and fumbled but I had got it out of my system, some guts I had. Now the terrifying part was his response._

_He walked up to me gradually and with each step he took my heart beat intensified. I looked up to see his towering frame inches from mine. His eyes locked into mine while I peeked at him beneath my eye-lashes. This was it, the moment I had been waiting for._

"_Of course not!"_

_No….nono….nooo. I tried to hide the hurt. Had I heard right?_

"_Yes darling! You heard right. You have just been rejected" the snide voice inside my head told me._

_I turned away, my back facing him. I tried to control the tears threatening to spill. If only the ground could swallow me up right now._

"_Oh! Silly me...of course not" I said hating my voice for trembling and was determined to run away._

"_Silly you!" he said, his arm encircled my waist preventing me from performing my 'graceful' exit. He then pushed the strands of hair enclosing my ear and all I could do was shiver at his touch._

"_Of course not, when I fell in love the first time I saw you."_

"_Sweet Aslan! Is that true?"_

"_Look at me" and I turned around to face him. I was amazed at the tenderness that his facial expressions portrayed. He ran a finger down the length of my cheek leaving a trail of warmth._

"_Tara, I never had the courage to tell that I loved you. You were there all along but something in my head told me to stop. Its you who has captured my heart and I…"_

_I put a finger to his lips silencing him. _

"_Thank you Edmund. That's all I ever wanted to know." I said softly._

_Here I was standing with the arms of someone I truly loved around me. The world looked more beautiful and he looked exquisite. Before I could tell anything a soft pair of lips descended on mine leaving me with one arm around his neck and the other tangling his hair._

_To say the kiss was the best is definitely…dare I say an understatement? It was the finest moment of my life…would be…the truth. It was tender, soft and sweet._

"_You look tipsy. Being in close proximity with me has affected your senses." He said teasingly. Then he pulled me even closer and told the three words all women swooned on hearing. _

"_I love you!" I said overwhelmed by this moment. I could not come up with a witty comment. I laid my head on his chest quietly looking at the beauty around feeling the steady thrum of his heart beating and nothing could perfect this, nothing in the whole of Narnia_

_Back at the stables, two people were watching this very intimate scene with great relish from the window._

"_About time those two got together, sire" Pike said._

"_About time"_

"_King Peter. Why don't you get a mistress? I'm sure Tara's friends would love to know you." He teased drawling out the word love._

"_Pike! Get back to work!"_

"_Right away sire"_

"_Idiot boy" Peter mumbled, smiling back at Pike's retreating form. Maybe it was time he got to know Tara's friends much better. Edmund on the other hand could count on miserable days ahead for all the double ended jokes he was going to crack._

**THE END**

_Please review and click the little box in blue. Hey! That rhymes…..Go ahead!_


End file.
